remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Meteo
Meteo (メテオ), also known as the Asteroid Field (アステロイド・フィールド), the Asteroid Belt (アステロイドベルト) or just Asteroid (アステロイド), or even Outer Space, is a dense field of planetoids located in the Lylat System between Corneria and Fichina. It is the site of a number of battles during the Lylat Wars, as well as the Aparoid and Anglar invasions years later. 'Overview' Meteo is an unusually dense field of more than a hundred thousand planetoids. Scientists have speculated that such density was a result of what might once have been Lylat's "ninth planet", but something happened to it, leaving behind Meteo as its remains. Though the belt is rich in minerals, its depths have yet to be fully explored because of the extreme danger of traversing it. Travel through the field is not done often, despite being the fastest way from Corneria to other planets. ''Planetary Compendium :"''Scientists speculate that the dense planetoid field of Meteo is all that remains of a fifth planet in the Lylat System. The planetoids here contain many minerals, but the depth of the field has not yet been explored. Space travel in this sector is not recommended." :—Star Fox 64.com 'History' ''Lylat Wars Meteo is the site of a major battle between the Star Fox Team and Venomian Army during the Lylat Wars. The Meteo Crusher was likely intended to clear a path through the asteroids for Andross's invasion force to reach Corneria. Fox McCloud also discovers a naturally-occurring Warp Portal that allowed direct access to Katina. If Fox does not use it, then he and his team will encounter and destroy the Meteo Crusher, instead advancing to Fichina. Aparoid Invasion The abundant natural resources also presented great interest to the Aparoids. While occupying the body of Pigma Dengar, the Aparoids started construction on a large base and multiple wings of starfighter defenses. However, before it could be completed, the Star Wolf Team infiltrated the asteroid field, but were repulsed, only to be followed by the Star Fox Team who invaded the base and destroyed Pigma, who was infected by the Aparoids. After the events of the Aparoid invasion, the disposal of the abandoned base was deferred to a later date, and that it's to be placed under observation due to the fact that trying to get a quick and comprehensive understanding of the region is difficult because of the complex topography. The destruction level was a B+ and the Aparoids were expunged. Anglar Blitz The asteroid belt was visited again during the various events of the Anglar Blitz. The asteroids make clearing the fog of war on the players screen very difficult and enemies will be harder to locate while defending the Great Fox II. Biobrain is one example of bosses within this level. 'In the games' Star Fox/DS In ''Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, known simply as the Asteroid Field, there are two asteroid fields near Corneria. Andross is trying to set up a base here. Star Fox will need to fly through the hazards and enemy ships and neutralize the Rock Crusher before it clears the asteroids and creates an easy invasion capable flight path for the Venom armies. ''Asteroid Field :"''There are two asteroid fields, consisting of thousands of small planetoids, surrounding Corneria. These swarming chances of rocks form a dangerous natural barrier to invasion of the planet, as they must be carefully navigated through. However, Andross has developed a powerful new battleship, known as the Rock Crusher, which is capable of reducing planetoids to cosmic dust. It is up to the Star Fox Team to destroy these Rock Crushers before they can clear the way for Andross's main battle armada." :—Star Fox 1993; Instruction Booklet ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 2. Meteo: Asteroid Field; Into the Asteroid Field In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Meteo can be approached from Corneria whatever the outcome of the previous mission, but the route will automatically go straight to Meteo is the Attack Carrier wasn't fought. There are two possible outcomes of the mission, where taking the Warp Zone route results in "Mission Accomplished" and the route will proceed to Katina. But if the Warp route is skipped or failed, the Meteo Crusher must be fought and the route will go only to Fichina, earning a "Mission Complete". ''Mission Briefing :"''Cornerian probes have picked up enemy activity in the Meteo planetoid system. Andross has built a planetoid crusher to clear a way through the belt for his invasion fleet. If this natural defensive barrier is penetrated, Corneria will be open to attack by Andross's battleships. Pilots will need to keep a sharp eye on the floating planetoids as they fly through the system. The movement of these gigantic boulders is usually predictable, but if any of those rocks collide, it could send them careening off in wild directions. Scientific expeditions to the belt have scanned some unusual warp energy readings in the sector. These warp emissions cannot be ignored since they may be part of Andross's attack plan. Intelligence -''' Finding the source of the warp emissions will take you to another dimension, where you can rack up some more points and score some bonus items!" :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips ' '''Medal Score: 200 hits' Checkpoint Goal: 90 hits :"The best way to get the medal in Meteo is to take the warp to Katina. To enter the warp, fly through the six warp gates to enter the warp zone. You will pick up speed after you go through each warp gate, so you will need to anticipate the positions of the warp gates and react quickly. The warp is filled with enemies and power-up items. Use bombs liberally because you can easily collect more in the warp area. When you reach clusters of items, do a loop to collect as many as possible." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox: Assault Mission No 5. Asteroid Belt; The Aparoid Menace In the fifth mission in Star Fox: Assault's story mode, both the Meteo Asteroid Belt and Sector Y are the last hiding place of Pigma. The objective is to steer clear of the obstacles and destroy the Aparoids in the area. After flying through the asteroids, the Aparoid-Infected abandoned space station is the hiding place of Pigma, where the boss battle takes place on the other side. Location data Located in the Lylat System's periphery, this hazardous sector is believed to serve as a staging area for criminals. Battle condition Updated message from ROB advises Fox McCloud is on the trail of Pigma Dengar and is attempting to penetrate the Asteroid Belt. Visual recording data available. Tactical data Bosses ''Star Fox Assault pits you against an army of bosses, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Look for help from your team to outwit these powerful adversaries and win the battle! Vehicle file Name: Arwing Description: Standard-issue spacecraft for members of Team Star Fox. Weapons: Single plasma cannon, chargeable, with lock-on computer. ''Star Fox Command Missile Threat Fox and Slippy go to the asteroid belt to get information about the enemy by Slippy's dad, Beltino Toad (or meet up with Falco). Fox tries to link up to his location to meet up with him sooner. While going, they find out that the enemies already made it to the asteroid belt (with most of them consisting of missiles). Later, Falco arrives and helps to complete the mission. After all of the units are destroyed, Biobrain appears. After defeating Biobrain, Beltino informs them that the anglars are building a base at the bottom of the Venom sea. He also told them about Andross's device on Titania that neutralizes the Venom sea, and that his bioweapon containing Andross's DNA holds the device. Before going, Beltino suggested that he should ask Krystal to help them out. Fox was a little stubborn to ask, but Beltino pointed out that Lylat depended on his whole team. R.O.B. will either follow Fox (Krystal, Katina) or Falco and Slippy. The Meteorite Trap Unable to find Falco, Fox finds that he has been ambushed by Anglar forces, so he decides to cut a path through them. Partway through the attacks, Falco finally shows up and assists. After defeating the weaker forces, the Biobrain appears and attacks, but is also defeated. After the level is complete, Fox tells Falco that they intend on meeting up with Slippy and his fiancée on Aquas, to which Falco's response is less than subtle. Fox mentions his doubts in including Slippy against the Anglars, to which Falco seems relatively unconcerned and suggests getting Krystal's help as well. Fox explains his difficulty in the situation, but Falco tells him to pull himself together. They then leave for Aquas. Falco's Decision After arriving at the Asteroid Belt, Falco realizes that Star Wolf has just left and headed towards Sector X. Instead of following them outright, Falco decides to clear the area of Anglars first. Within a short amount of time, Katt Monroe shows up to help Falco vanquish the remaining ships. With the Anglars gone from the area, Falco thanks Katt for her help, but also says that he could have managed to work fine on his own. Somewhat miffed at his comment, Katt flies off, saying she'll never help him again. R.O.B. suggests to Falco that he should reunite with Fox, but Falco still feels he should follow Star Wolf. He may choose to listen to R.O.B. (Beneath the Waves, Aquas) or to follow Star Wolf. 'Star Fox Zero' S -'' Mission 4. Asteroid Field - Perilous Expanse; Treacherous Course Vehicle: Arwing Type: All-Range Mode Boss: Cosmic Dodora (Great Fox) Meteo appears in two stages of Star Fox Zero: Asteroid Belt and Great Fox. The two different versions are both available by an alternate route. During both levels, the Great Fox must cross through the belt without losing all of its health, in which the player must prevent from happening by shooting meteorites and any enemies they encounter. ''S - Mission 7. Great Fox - Assault Carrier; En-Route Anomaly In Great Fox, the level is the same as Asteroid Belt, except a stronger form of the Monarch Dodora called the Cosmic Dodora makes an appearance as a boss; it can be defeated the same way as on Fortuna, however this time the Great Fox can damage it with its laser if it's in the line of fire. ''Star Fox Pentalogy Meteo is the second stage in Star Fox Zero, the fifth stage in Star Fox: Assault, the second stage in blue path in Star Fox Command and second stage in Easy Route in Star Fox 64 3D in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is located between Corneria and Fichina. The boss is Pigma's clone in Star Fox: Assault, the Biobrain in Star Fox Command and the Meteo Crusher in Star Fox 64 3D. ''Mission 2: Meteo: Asteroid Field; Into the Asteroid Field It is a combination of two stages in level 1 and level 3 and two paths lead to the Space Armada and Fichina and secret paths to the Black Hole and Out of This Dimension. The two bosses are Rock Crusher on the road to the Space Armada, and the Blade Barrier on the road to Fichina. Mission No 5. Meteo: Asteroid Belt; The Aparoid Menace Mission No 2. Meteo: Asteroid Belt; The Meteorite Trap Mission No 2. Meteo: Asteroid Belt; Into the Asteroid Belt 'Other appearances' Star Fox/DS and Star Fox 2 While different in name, Meteor appears in the original ''Star Fox title, filling the same role as Meteo. The stage was also set to return in Star Fox 2 and the DS remake Star Fox DS. ''Star Fox Nintendo Power Comics The Asteroid Belt referenced in the Nintendo Power Comics is either Meteo or Meteor, referenced by General Pepper when he goes on to talk about Andross's past. In those days, he was head of the academy, and a scientist. He was "brilliant but unstable," making many odd inventions. When Andross developed the Gravity Bomb, Fox Sr. "volunteered to deliver it to the Asteroid Belt for testing. He went out alone, not knowing the risks that Andross had built into the bomb. Star Fox 64 manga Meteo appears in the ''Star Fox 64 manga, where events are both similar and different to the game's continuity. At the asteroid belt, the Meteo Crusher waits for Star Fox, but it is quickly destroyed and dismissed shamelessly by Fox. Warned by Peppy not to be over confident, Fox misses his readings of a UFO craft approaching and is attacked by a disrupter torpedo. Ambushed by Andrew Oikonny and the Star Wolf Team, Star Fox enter a dogfight. Beaten back, Star Wolf retreat with Fox hot on Pigma's tail for his treason towards his old team. Wolf intervenes Fox's pursuit, threatning him to leave Pigma be, or be sent to join his late father, thus Fox confirms rumours surrounding Wolf's involvement with James McCloud's disappearance. Later in the Great Fox's hangar, Slippy asks about Fox's actions as Peppy retells the story of Pigma's treason, blaming himself for the disappearance of his best friend, calling himself a coward and hoping that he'll see Jimmy again someday. Furious about the state of his uniform, Fox takes a quick break with his friends to cool down. Trivia *During the working stages of Star Fox 64, when Meteo Crusher was fought, a planet different from Fichina was visible from space. *The Sargasso Hideout and Orbital Gate may be stationed somewhere nearby the Asteroid Belt, for there are asteroids in place around those regions. *The theme music of Meteo was remixed into three different variations during Star Fox Adventures. The first being used as the main Arwing space mission and Dragon Rock tower defenses, the second when Andross is destroyed or Star Wolf are defeated en route to Astropolis and the third "Great Fox rock" version played during the credits and when the Star Fox team first appear. The Meteo theme returns for Star Fox Assault, Star Fox Command and Star Fox 64 3D. The Meteo theme played in Asteroid and Asteroid & Venom Orbital theme only played in Venom Orbital. Category:Locations Category:Lylat System Category:Space